23 April 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-23 ; Comments * Tracklisting *Fall: Hey! Student (12") Permanent 12SPERM 14 *Mindscape: Joy Within (12" - Floating Free) Guerilla GPRI 002 *Doorag: Black Mini (album - Chuncked And Muddled) Bloat BLT 10048 *Mazey Fade: unknown track (album - Secret Watchers Built The World) Domino WIGLP9 *Billy Dee Kossa's: unknown track (album - Pole Position) Saraga Productions *Apemen: Invasion Of The Ape Men (album - Are You Being Surfed?) Vulcan1063/LP *Flying Saucer Attack: Crystal Shade (7") FSA fsa63 *That Dog: One Summer Night (v/a album - Volume Nine) Volume 9VLP9 *K Hand: 40 Acres And A Mule (12" - The Saints Go Marching On) Global Cuts GC 22 *Harvey Sid Fisher: Scorpio (album - Astrology Songs) Amarillo AM-585 *Pulp: Babies (album - His 'N' Hers) Island ILPS 8025 *Helium: In A Little Box (2x10" album - Why Do You Think They Call It Pop? - The Pop Narcotic Compilation) Pop Narcotic NARC 006 *''John risks the wrath of all those in the above compilation by referring to them as the best second division bands....'' *Loop Guru: Bangdad (album - Duniya (The Intrinsic Passion Of Mysterious Joy)) Nation NATLP31 *Fireworks: Just So You Call Me (album - Set The World On Fire) Crypt CR-038 *''news, edited out'' *Sonic Youth: Doctor's Orders (v/a album - Volume Nine) Volume 9VLP9 *''John says he is subdued due to having to carry on his show last night beyond 1am due to the following DJ not turning up. Probably 15 April 1994 assuming that John recorded his BFBS shows on the Saturday between his Radio 1 shows to be broadcast the following Saturday.'' *Backbeat Band: Please Mr. Postman (v/a album - Songs From The Original Motion Picture Backbeat) Virgin V2729 *''JP - '... trying to pretend to be playing the Star Club in Hamburg the early 1960s. Here's something that was recorded in the Star Club in the early 1960s...' *Roadrunners: Beautiful Delilah (live at Star Club) (album - Twist Time In Star Club Hamburg 4) *Mike Hart: Arty's Wife (album - Mike Hart Bleeds) Dandelion 63756 *''John produced the above album, and he met the guitarist from that album Rick Sanders for the first time in 20 years, at Calais on his way to the Alexandra-arranged French family holiday. *Salt Tank: Charged Up (12" promo - Charged Up / Eugina / Clone) Internal LIARXDJ11 *Bob Tilton: Gears Turn (It Just Repeats) (7" EP - Me When It's Springtime Again Wake Me When It's Springtime Again) Subjugation SUB 004 *Heavy Vegetable: Listen To To This Song, Killpigs, And Try To Sue Me (album - The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends) Headhunter / Cargo HED-027 *Beck: Waiting For A Train (album - Stereopathetic Soulmanure) Flipside FLIP60 *Fun-Da-Mental: New World Order (v/a album - Volume Nine) Volume 9VLP9 *''John relates that he played his first full game of football for 12 years during the week'' *''recording cuts out'' *''recording resumes on File 2'' *Polvo: Colonial Arms (2x10" album - Why Do You Think They Call It Pop? - The Pop Narcotic Compilation) Pop Narcotic NARC 006 *Lightnin' Slim: Rooster Blues (CD - Rooster Blues/Bell Ringer) Excello CDCHD 517 *''John mentions that during last night's extended programme that the newsreader confides in him that his brother does the shaking percussion thing on Tindersticks' records'' *Tindersticks: Her (v/a album - Volume Nine) Volume 9VLP9 *Mudhoney: Here Comes Sickness (album - The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993 ) *Alain Kou Kou: Le Divera () Rien A Signaller *Ruby Falls: Let Me Go (2x10" album - Why Do You Think They Call It Pop? - The Pop Narcotic Compilation) Pop Narcotic NARC 006 File ;Name *1) Dat_048_JP_BFBS-940000+940000.mp3 *2) Dat_049_JP_BBCWC-940400+940500.mp3 ;Length *1) 3:51:39 (from 2:18:40) *2) 3:34:19 (from 1:21:35 to 1:41:30) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1994 Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes